The fiber reinforced plastic (i.e., FRP) can satisfy product requirements for great span, high load, high-mechanic strength, and light weight under severe condition in modern times due to its high strength rate, high modulus rate, devisable of material property, corrosion resistance, durability, etc. Therefore, FRP has been increasingly and widely applied to various structural fields, such as civil architecture, bridge, transportation, marine engineering. There are previous examples that high-strength profile structures made of FRP have been applied to main bearing members in the areas of container, vehicle, ship, energy and chemical engineering, marine engineering, etc. For example, base plate may be made of FRP, and may substitute traditional wooden plywood, solid wood integrated base plate, bamboo-wood composite base plate or steel base plate. However, to get a better balance between cost and performance is an important problem crying to be solved, while using FRP to make a base plate.